Bonds
by Violoveless
Summary: Naruto annoys Sasuke and Sasuke shuts him up with a kiss which causes an accident in the tree. Naruto wants to make it up to him somehow. How will Naruto make up with Sasuke? SasukexNaruto One Shot YAOI WARNING!
1. The Accident

BONDS

As Sasuke sat in the tree, he was approached by Naruto who had been bugging him for

almost the whole day.

"Oi Sasuke, you've been sitting in that tree for a while, aren't you

going to come down to eat"

"I'm not hungry" Sasuke responded in an annoyed tone.

Naruto walked away with his hands in his pocket, thinking of a way to get Sasuke away from that tree. Sasuke sat in the tree just get a peace of mind from everyone. Naruto then sneaks up on Sasuke and screams out his name. Sasuke was irritated to the point where he wants to shove kunai's in Naruto's mouth.

Naruto kept blabbering about Sasuke staying in the tree until Sasuke grabbed his face. Naruto froze when Sasuke touched him.

"Naruto…you talk too much" He said as his face meets with Naruto's face. Naruto blushed madly when their lips met.

Naruto finally got a hold of himself and pushed Sasuke away. When Naruto pushed Sasuke away he accidentally pushed him out the tree.

"Sasuke!!!....." Naruto cried out grabbing Sasuke's arm.

"You idiot what were you thinking!"

"What was I thinking?! You were the one who wasn't thinking" Naruto yelled back at Sasuke.

Naruto lost his balance on the branch and fell on top of Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke I'm sorry are you ok?" Naruto asked. "What do you think?" Sasuke replied. Sasuke got up and walked the other direction.

"Where are you going?" Naruto yelled.

"I'm going home" Sasuke said and disappeared.

Naruto felt guilty for pushing Sasuke away like that. He wanted to make it up to him, but he didn't know how. He heard many things about Sasuke's likes and dislikes, but he wasn't sure.

"Maybe I should treat him somewhere, or maybe…."

Naruto stopped thinking and remembered what Sasuke did to him in the tree. Should he stop by his house later or should he drop it. He couldn't think of what to do. He went back home and slept on it. He woke up around 6:00 pm and wondered will it be too late for him to see Sasuke. While walking down to Sasuke's house, he bumped into Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-Chan what are you doing out at this time."

"I'm just taking a walk and I met up with Sasuke not that long ago." Sakura said.

"You did! I need to talk to him" Naruto shouted

"Well I don't think you should talk to him at the moment, he doesn't seem himself lately." Sakura announced.

"I bet it's what I did to him earlier today." Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto ran pass Sakura and hurried down to Sasuke's house. Sasuke sat outside of his house, reading his scroll. As he looked the other direction, he saw Naruto trying to catch his breath from running all the way down here.

"Sasuke…" Naruto called out.

Sasuke watched Naruto the whole time.

"Sasuke please forgive me for what I've done earlier today, I didn't mean to, it's just I…" cut off by his own words, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm pulled him closer.

"Naruto…"

"Sasuke…" they said as their lips met once again.

This time Naruto didn't hold back. Both of their tongues searched every inch of each others mouths. Sasuke picked Naruto up bridal style into the house. He went inside of a room and laid Naruto on the bed. He started to unzipped Naruto's jacket as they helped each other with their clothes. They lay fully naked on the bed, and Sasuke starts to kiss down Naruto's neck to the seal on his stomach. Naruto felt chills go up his spin and he let out a moan. Sasuke loved the responses he would get from Naruto whenever he touches him, so he kissed lower down Naruto's body. Naruto moaned even louder to the way Sasuke was being gentle to him. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's length and started stroking it. Naruto let out a loud moan as Sasuke started licking him. Sasuke didn't want to make Naruto too excited yet, so he stuck both of his fingers inside of Naruto's mouth. He removed the fingers and started to finger Naruto with the same fingers and started to kiss him again. Naruto ha never felt this way before and neither had Sasuke. Naruto never knew Sasuke had feelings for him like this. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's knees and spread his legs, and positioned himself to enter Naruto. A he began to enter him, Naruto wasn't sure about doing this, but Sasuke entered him already. As he speeded up, Naruto let out multiple moans and so did Sasuke. Both were at it for a while as they were about to reach their climax. Sasuke came inside of Naruto and collapse on top of Naruto. They both lay there breathing hard, sweaty, and exhausted.

"I love you" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear.

Naruto was shocked to hear Sasuke say something like that. Naruto smiled when Sasuke kissed him on the forehead and he returned the kiss.


	2. The Truth

Naruto had awakened still at Sasuke's place. He sat up rubbing his eyes to look and find out that Sasuke wasn't there. Naruto got ready at Sasuke's place and left out to get some fresh clothes from his house. Naruto couldn't believe what happened last night with Sasuke. After getting a fresh pair of clothes he ran outside through the village searching for Sasuke once again. Naruto found Sasuke at the tree they were in yesterday instead he was in another branch.

"Sasuke I've been looking for you" Naruto obnoxiously shouted.

All Sasuke did was let out a sigh and ignored him again.

"HEY SASUKE I'M TALKING TO YOU!!" He yelled even louder.

"Shut up you loser, you don't have to be so loud." Sasuke argued back at Naruto making him gulped in embarrassment.

"Hey Sasuke, is that true what you told me yesterday."

There was silence between the two and Sasuke just looked at the blonde. Naruto turned his head the other way blushing madly. Sasuke jumped out the tree and walked over to Naruto. He wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist and started to kiss his neck. Naruto let out a small moan to Sasuke's kisses on his neck.

"It's true…" Sasuke's statement made Naruto blush even more as his eyes widened.

Sasuke pushed Naruto to the ground and sat on top of him. He made his way to unzipping Naruto's jacket. While doing so, he leaned in to give Naruto a kiss on the lips. Sasuke then heard someone coming their way. He quickly got off of Naruto and went back into the tree. Naruto sat up and fixed his clothes still sitting there. It was Sakura that was approaching the two.

"Hey you guys, I was looking around for you. Kakashi Sensei wants to have a meeting with us."

Sakura said guiding the two to their sensei. Sasuke went up to Naruto's ear and whispered

"We'll finish up later" making Naruto blush holding his cheeks so Sakura wouldn't notice.


	3. Journey

After meeting up with Kakashi, the group was assigned to go on a mission to the Hidden Waterfall Village. They had to guide a woman back to the Hidden Waterfall Village. It was a little journey, but it didn't matter as long as they protect the woman from any kind of danger. All Naruto could think about was Sasuke. His name ran through his mid every time he looked at him. Sasuke acted normal as usually when he's around people. Naruto never knew Sasuke would have feelings for him and it's an uncomfortable feeling, being around someone you despise the most that likes you and you like him back. He doesn't know what to say or do around Sasuke anymore because of the state he's in. Naruto stopped in his tracks and just heard the quote "I love you" echoing in his head repeatedly. Sakura and everyone else stopped and saw he was behind.

"Naruto are you alright?" Sakura asked curiously.

Sasuke didn't look back to see him. Naruto shook off the thoughts in his mind and came back to reality.

"I'm fine I was just thinking about something." Naruto replied.

He caught up with the group and kept walking until the sun began to set. The entered a small village on there way to the Hidden Waterfall Village. They found a place to stay for the night so they could take off the next morning. Boys got there own room and so did the girls. Kakashi went out for a little while, so Sasuke and Naruto had some time together. Naruto was laying in his futon while Sasuke was at the window looking at the dim orange sky.

"You were thinking hard about what I said weren't you?" Sasuke stated to Naruto making him turn his head quickly.

Naruto nodded to reply to Sasuke's words. Sasuke walked over to Naruto and held his chin up to make Naruto look him in his ebony eyes.

"Either you want me to explain it to you again verbally or physically." Sasuke said making Naruto turn a bright color red.

"It's your pick" Sasuke said giving Naruto two choices to believe him.

Naruto sat up and pulled Sasuke into a kiss wrapping his arms around his head playing with his hair. Sasuke broke the kiss and touched Naruto's lips and said

"Physical it is then."

Sasuke said pushing Naruto down slowly into his futon. Sasuke had to make this quick since Kakashi would be back very soon. Sasuke removed Naruto's pajama shorts and removed his own shorts and positioned himself to enter Naruto. Naruto almost could expect things from Sasuke. Sasuke began to thrust inside of Naruto making him began to arch his back. The blonde wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist to make him go further. Naruto knew this wasn't right, but it felt good to him and he knew it felt good to Sasuke as well. Naruto began to moan out loud, but Sasuke covered his mouth since the walls weren't thick. Sasuke made one last thrust into Naruto and collapsed on top of him. He kissed Naruto's forehead and got up. Naruto watched as he headed towards the bathroom. Sasuke peeked his head out of the bathroom and waved to him to come in there with him. After getting ready it has already became dark and Kakashi didn't come back yet. Sasuke thought something probably happened until they heard the door crack open. They saw him walk in and sit down on his futon and got ready for bed. Sasuke and Naruto were laying down already watching Kakashi get ready. He turned off the lights, laid down, and went to sleep quickly. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto and whispered in his ear,

"I love you, Naruto" and fell asleep with the blonde.


	4. Sasuke?

As Naruto and the gang head out towards the Village hidden in the waterfall, they were not that far from the village. Some breaks were taken, but they finally made it there and drop the woman off. Naruto was glad that was finally over. When they arrived back in Konoha, Everyone went their separate ways except for Naruto and Sasuke.

Both Sasuke and Naruto were walking around the village talking. Sasuke treated Naruto out to eat at the rammen shop. Sasuke loved to see how cute Naruto is when he's with him. Naruto also loves to be near Sasuke and never wanted to leave his side. After that date, Naruto hasn't seen Sasuke for a whole day. That wasn't normal for Sasuke to not stop by or tell him where he was going. Naruto went by his house and no one was there. Naruto was a little worried about where Sasuke would be.

Naruto asked people around him have they seen him, but no one has, not even Kakashi. Three free days have passed and there was no trace of Sasuke. Things were getting lonely without Sasuke with him. Naruto tried pulling himself together and thinking positive about Sasuke's return, but he worried more. That day he sat on the roof top of a building watching the sunset when a figure sat down beside him. Naruto was surprised to see that person he missed for a few days.

"Yo…Naruto" Sasuke said looking out at the sun.

"Sasuke…" Naruto can only say since he couldn't think of anything else to say.

Sasuke knew Naruto was worried about him since he was gone for a while. Half of Naruto is glad that Sasuke came back, but the other side of him was angry that he was never told he was gone.

"Sasuke where were you..." ,Naruto asked with a confused look on his face.

"I was handling some business if that's what you want to know" Sasuke replied.

Naruto looked down at his lap and wandered what kind of business was Sasuke handling. It sound strange to him. Sasuke wrapped his arms and pulled Naruto close him.

"I won't leave you like that again, I'll stay with you."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke while leaning on his chest listening to his hearbeats. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and laid on his chest for a little while longer. Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's head. Naruto loved to feel the warmth from Sasuke when ever he wrapped his arms around him. Naruto then lifted his head up and Spoke to Sasuke.

"I love you, Sasuke" Naruto sais in a soft voice.

Sasuke replied with the same three words and walked Naruto to his house.

Happy New Years =D


End file.
